The Great War of Truce
by Ookamithewolf
Summary: The great prophecy that determined the end of war is lead by two leaders; Kamikaze of the Wolves and Katsuki of the cats. Not a Percy Jackson story, I just put it under there because there was no default category. Class assignment.


**Well, hehe, this is actually a class assignment I done with my classmates. Our teacher said it was really good and that we should publish it. The classmates were Danica and author Darkwingedaminelove. I owe my thanks to them when we did this story together. **

**_The Great War of Truce_**

Prologue:

There were once two sides. Wolves and cats. Ever since they were sent from heaven to earth,  
>the two species never stopped fighting over the place we now call North America.<p>

At a specific time of the year, a great war would erupt between these rival groups. After three  
>long months of dreadful battling, remains of crimson corpses would litter the ground.<p>

Thirty-five million years later after the first Great War, two destined leaders carried on their  
>legacy. Kamikaze of the wolves was a wise leader who lead great things foretold. Katsuki of the cats was<br>an ambitious, independent leader. She relied on no one but herself. Then there was the elder; Kyuu of  
>the foxes. He was a generous, sly creature who rejected war. These animals were destined to cease the<br>world from pain.

Part One:

"Lord Kamikaze! The enemy has broken through our front lines! We need reinforcements  
>immediately!"<p>

Kamikaze jerked his head up from the map he was studying in the command tent. "Call out half  
>of the south line to help hold the front line. Send the army a message saying to stay strong. We will<br>never give up!"

"Yes sir!" The wolf general saluted and hurried out of the tent.

Meanwhile, in the cats' camp…

"Lady Katsuki! We have successfully broken through Kamikaze's front lines! What shall we do

next?"

Katsuki turned her penetrating green gaze to her cat general. "Continue to push forward! We  
>shall not retreat until they surrender."<p>

"Yes ma'am!" The cat general slinked away to inform the troops.

The next week was little of change. However, the cats had failed to push through the wolves'  
>reinforced lines. The two sides were equal in strength. They were all getting restless.<p>

Sometime in the middle of the week; in a fairly small cave, there were three red creatures.  
>These creatures were the foxes. They were also becoming restless of the ongoing war. Kyuu, Mandara,<br>and Hiashi the fox tribe elders, held a meeting for those who wanted peace.

"We must stop this war!" Mandara snapped.

"Well of course! But look at our numbers! We'll never stop the battles by trying to fight both of  
>them!" Hiashi shot back. "However, if we can reason with those two, we might be able to convince them<br>to stop fighting."

"But-"

"Silence!" Kyuu snarled. The cave fell quiet. "Do you honestly think we can accomplish anything  
>when we can't even stop arguing among ourselves brothers?"<p>

The two foxes looked away. "No" They muttered.

"Exactly, so why fight? Shouldn't we try to solve this matter quickly before it causes more blood-  
>shed?" Kyuu pointed out.<p>

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hiashi's mind. "Gather around brothers. I have an idea!"

"This had better be a good one." Mandara grumbled.

A few minutes later... "WHAT? We can't do that! It's our daughters we're talking about! If we  
>sacrifice them, what will we have in return?"<p>

Hiashi knew very well what would happen if they turned in their only daughters. There would be  
>peace and harmony for the first time. It was risky, but also their only hope.<p>

Then how about Akamai and Tanami? What could they do?

Somewhere in the middle of the wolves' campground…

"Captain Kamikaze, we have visitors." growled the wolf general.

"Yes, yes, yes. Let them in."

The wolf general opened the tent flap, and there stood two beautiful creatures. Kamikaze knew  
>instantly who they were.<p>

"A-a-a-Akamai, and T-t-t-Tanami" Kamikaze stood up from his seat, and headed towards the  
>beautiful red-furred wolves.<p>

Now, Akamai wasn't a regular wolf, she was a mix between a fox and a wolf. She was Mandara's  
>only daughter and she believed in peace and justice just like her father. Tanami was Hiashi's only<br>daughter, and a mix between a cat and fox. Just like her father, she believed in peace and working things  
>out with words, not actions. These two creatures were the sacred animals. They proved even if they are<br>half cat or half wolf or half fox, peace could still be among everybody.

"Hello Kamikaze, I see you are in the midst of another great war" Akamai said, swiftly passing  
>Kamikaze who was heading towards her. "According to plan, father said to be polite and come up with<br>ideas of peace. With Hiashi and Kyuu with us, everything will be perfect." Little did the wolf leader  
>know, it was not just some 'great war', it was THE Great War, where the prophecy was going to be<br>fulfilled, and there was going to be no more wars after this last time. Nobody knew of this except for the  
>three elders and the two sacred animals.<p>

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Lord Kyuu, lord Kamikaze is here to see you." a fox servant informed his master, "Would you  
>like him to come in? He claims that the situation is urgent."<p>

"Thank you please let him in. I would very much like to speak with the Lord of Wolves."

The servant left to the entrance. A moment later, a man with a wolf tail entered with two fox-  
>cross-breeds. This was Kamikaze, Akamai and Tanami.<p>

"Fox elder, Kyuu." Kamikaze bowed in respect.

"No need to be so respectful brother. You may rise." Kyuu smiled kindly and Kamikaze rose to  
>his feet. "I take it my nieces have told you about my importance to see you, didn't they?"<p>

"Yes, uncle." the two cross-breeds nodded.

"Good. We shall discuss the matters elsewhere."

The four left the cave to yet another cave. It was the meeting room.

In the cat's battleground…

"We shall stop pressing forward for tonight! Cats, rest! We shall resume at first light!" Katsuki  
>hollered. She had been up for a week conducting the army of cats. Ever since they had broken through<br>one of the wolves' lines, the wolves' had been exceeding them. For a whole week, the two sides were  
>equal. Katsuki was getting impatient and finally gave in to slumber. Her sleep was blissful that night.<p>

Back at the fox cavern:

"Lord Kyuu, the great prophecy...how is it going to be pulled off? We have nothing to prove our  
>peace!" protested Kamikaze.<p>

"Oh yes we do." Kyuu countered "Tanami is half wolf and half cat, and Akamai is half wolf and  
>fox. I'm sorry, but they will have to be the proof of our peace; proof that species have united before."<p>

"Of course uncle; we will do it willingly." murmured the half wolf-cat and half wolf-fox.

"Now I will explain the prophecy," Kyuu started, "It has been passed down in legends that two  
>different clan leaders will put an end to this unnecessary war. These are the leaders of the wolf and cat<br>clan. In between, the fox clan will assist with great responsibility. However, the war that takes place now  
>will last for another week if I'm not mistaken. After the last day of the next week you, Kamikaze, shall<br>confront the cat leader Katsuki and vote whether or not this war is continued or called a truce. Do you  
>understand?"<p>

He received two nods.

"Then we are ready. Lord Kamikaze, rest well tonight. Be ready for the voting next week."

Kamikaze stood up and left for his camp.

A full week had passed. It was finally time for the voting to decide whether or not to end the  
>war or make it worse.<p>

"Are you ready for this Lord Kamikaze?" the wolf general asked.

"Yes I am. I will not fail our clan, the fox clan and our world."

"Come with me. I will escort you to the border."

With the cats:

"Lady Katsuki, are you ready for the voting with the wolf clan leader?" the cat general asked.

"Sure I am!" she snapped.

"Your escort to the border is waiting for you out beside the tent." he said mildly, and left.

Finally, the two great leaders of their clans came together at the border.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Katsuki." Kamikaze politely said.

"You too Lord Kamikaze." Katsuki replied.

"Shall we begin?"

Katsuki nodded.

"It has come to my attention that there is a prophecy of the very war we are fighting at this  
>moment. Either we both give in to truce or this war shall continue, but worse." Kamikaze said, his voice<br>becoming serious. "We shall make our vote saying which we would like. Elders are included too."

The cats and wolves all gave a nod. "All in favor of truce." everyone's hands or paws rose up.

"So it's settled. Truce it is." Kamikaze held his hand out to shake with Katsuki; it was a sign of  
>honesty and peace. But right before they could even shake, a dagger flew from between the two. All the<br>escorts and body guards sprang into action. They thought it was an attack or lie.

The two leaders stood, glaring at each other as the others started fighting. "What is the meaning  
>of this?" Kamikaze asked.<p>

"I should be asking the same!" Katsuki snarled.

Claws, bites and slashes were exchanged. A cat sprang on top of a wolf, biting its neck. The wolf  
>howled in pain. It vigorously shook itself to force the cat off. The cat landed on the cold ground with a<br>loud thump but it quickly shot up, ready to take the next attack. Without warning, the wolf had already  
>snuck behind the smaller beast and swung its paw. The cat landed sharply on its side and painfully<br>forced itself to get up.

Meanwhile, the two leaders picked up a dangerous argument that could start a real battle. Both  
>kept accusing one another for launching that dagger. Both sides wanted peace and not suffering, but<br>what if one side suddenly betrayed them all with the trust? That could not be allowed.

A rustle suddenly came from the nearby bush. The two stopped and dropped to a defensive  
>stance. "Who goes there?"<p>

Two cross-breeds emerged from the bush. It was Akamai and Tanami. "Lady Katsuki and Lord  
>Kamikaze, please stop. We are here to bring peace."<p>

Kamikaze was the first to drop his position, and he turned to Katsuki. "I didn't have enough time  
>to show both clans this, but our clans have a few cross-breeds. Either part wolf, cat or fox. As you can<br>see, our clans have already been united by little differences. But if all of the clans unite, we can create  
>a new civilization for all of us. No more war, struggling and pain. Just peace and harmony. Don't you<p>

agree?"

Katsuki pondered about it for a long moment. Finally she answered, "I agree. Truce?"

"Gladly."

They shook hands and turned to their clans. "Stop this war at once!" they both ordered.  
>Immediately, the battlefield fell silent as the leaders began speaking.<p>

"Stop this war." Katsuki repeated. "We have declared peace throughout the clans."

"Our two clans shall unite and make our bonds stronger. War shall be disposed to the  
>underworld. Let peace live long in our lives!" finished Kamikaze.<p>

A large cry of cheering replaced the silent battlefield. Truce and peace had been declared. No  
>more fighting and pain. Eternal peace!<p>

Epilogue:

One hundred years later...

Peace had emerged through the foggy cloak of battle. While the foxes kept to themselves in  
>their lairs, wolves and cats had begun to cross-breed. Their children began to evolve slowly. Cross-<br>breeds began to look more and more humanoid and eventually, the first human was born to the  
>descendants of Katsuki and Kamikaze. He was named America, and when he grew up, America named<br>the land his ancestors lived in so long: North America. "North", to remember the bitter hard days when  
>there was barely any peace, and America, the first human. More and more humans were born through<br>America and quickly grew to be founders of their own tribes according to their lifestyle, and Akamai and

Tanami were worshipped as the sacred animals. North America became very fruitful and the tribes there  
>took very good care of the land so that we modern people could live here today. Although there was still<br>a bit of fighting, Kamikaze's and Katsuki's descendants always remembered their ancestors and sought  
>peace so that North America could be a prosperous place forever.<p> 


End file.
